vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
What's in the Box
What's in the Box is a team-based trivia game created by Naticus (with a statistical system made by the help of KuraiOkami) that can be played in VRChat. When an official event is running on a Friday, teams may partake to transition the 9 layers of hell, each of which will have a specific theme of various subjects - mainly stemming from pop-culture - and compete to clear them all the fastest. A trophy is awarded to the winning team and will have the teams name added to the Hall of Fame world. Each game is composed of a "Volume". How to Play The theme of the layer of hell is presented in the Devil's voice and is displayed on a banner. In each box is an selection of that theme (such as Action Movie Protagonists). Around the circumference of the circle will be wells with a hint above them that the players have to link with what is inside the boxes (for example "Tomas Anderson"). Players will have to lift the boxes into their heads to see what is inside them. Once the answer is located (which would be Neo from The Matrix), the player places the box in the well. If flames are produced, then the next hint is presented. If ice appears, then an incorrect answer has been put in and the players must wait 9 seconds before trying again. When 9 correct answers have been submitted, the team progresses to the next layer of hell. Regular Teams Team Avian The first What's in the Box team was formed by ZircronSwift and entered since the games inception on April 28th 2017. Team Avian currently has the most wins recorded (9) and has attended every game to date, with their longest win streak of 4 (tied with Team Four). Team Avian is made up of: * ZircronSwift * poplopo * Korro Bravin * Zarniwoop * Laozi * CharlieTree * Owlboy * Garret2727 * Jragon Team Senseless Murder Team Senseless Murder was the second team to enter the game, formed by Ghoster during Volume 2, and played for the first few months of the games release, trading wins a couple of times with Team Avian, once attaining victory by mere seconds. The team has since been out of the game with no sign. This team used to be consisted of Euan and Gunter as well, but the other spaces were lobby pick-ups for people to get into the game without having to make a team previously or had just stumbled in, not knowing what is going on. This team has 2 wins to their name. Team Spunk Orchard Team Spunk Orchard is the third team to enter the game shortly after Senseless Murder, formed by MadMax. Spunk Orchard has been trading wins with Team Avian and Team Four, and once obtained Korro Bravin as a member during the events of Volume 9 (See Events). This team currently has 5 wins to their name. The members of Team Spunk Orchard are: * MadMax * DoubleGoose * CainM101 * MrPinkie * Lolathon * Darren * SimhaAnahata * Afromana * Dicidius Team Four Team Four, quiet fittingly, is the forth team formed for the game by Vitrium. This team shares the longest win streak (which happens to be 4) with Team Avian and despite being a late joiner, is a serious competitor to Team Avian and Spunk Orchard. They currently have 6 wins to their name. This team composes of: * Vitrium * Goblox * Lifeinsteps * PurpleHeart * Marbleaide * Noire * Nookyava * MehStrongBadMeh Team Rocket Team Rocket was formed by Sabre Six, with a distinct theme of being pokemon and characters from Team Rock from the anime, and as such is the only team to strongly represent their name. They consist of ten members, but for the purpose to fill in for other players that cannot make it. Team Rocket has yet to secure a win. They consist of: * Sabre Six * Lakuza * Magic Monkey * PhaxNor * Nexa * Dyno * Redjaye * Ultrajay * Sacchan * Imerpys Lore Events Volume 9 & 10 During Volume 9, Korro Bravin attempted to bring in Afromana to Team Avian, assuming not everyone would attend. When every member was present, Zircron questioned Korro's confidence in the team and kicked him to join Spunk Orchard instead, assuming they would keep Afromana. When Korro came and took Afromana with him, thingsa got heated between the team and Korro. Naturally, Spunk Orchard won that game, and forced Zircron's hand to negotiate with Korro to get him back onto the team. This lead Zircron to assist Korro to get his spaceship - The Valiant - out of the V.R.P.D. compound at the beginning of Volume 10, which was unexpectedly infested with zombies. They were able to recover the ship, but Zircron got bit in the process, and was sent and processed to emergency surgery to prevent the virus from spreading. He lost his wings, left hand and feet in the process, replaced with mechanical wings, a robotic hand, and metal bird feet. Volume 20 At the beginning of volume 20, Zircron woke up to find his metal limbs replaced with demonic variants, with no memory of what happened at the end of volume 19. This was also when he first met Team Rocket. He hadmade it his nonchalant mission to find whoever did this to him, although Zircron does not seem to mind all that much, as he has more functional wings and at least some form of offensive weaponry with his claws. Volume 23 & 24 At the end of Volume 23, something forced Zircron out of the game he was currently in, moments before completion, and found himself unconscious in Battle Disks with Rad. He seems to have joined her team (Team Momenta) and took part in the tournament that DoubleGoose has challenged her and Kimple to, which would explain why at the beginning of Volume 24, Zircron was found impaled on Alpha's claws, leader of the Garrison Droids. Zircron managed to escape with an excuse that he had something important to do (obviously What's in the Box), but ultimately let his pride distract him from the recent victory to notice Alpha had stalked him back home and secured the capture. Trivia * The 2nd, 4th and 7th layer of hell are always sound rounds. Volume 2 is an exception with the 7th circle being visual and Volume 3 having the 4th and 5th layer swapped for audio and visual. * Before KuriaOkami got involved, victory was determined by who got to the finish line first. Now, the games are tracked with accurate times so it is easier to declare the winner. * Team Avian and Team Four are the only known teams to do training sessions. * The Devil's monologues between every layer average out at about 10-11 seconds, or an average of 96 seconds of the Devil talking per game. * The first What's in the Box game was streamed by Gunter, watching Team Avian's performance. * The trophy was introduced sometime around the 19th Volume, which has the current winners theme song playing inside. * Team Avian's theme song is Theme of Really Cool Bird. * It was not one of the many places Mr. Whiskers vandalized. * Of course, Kimple would be there. Category:Activities